Rosalies Nachricht
by kullakeks
Summary: Ich habe mir wieder mal die Mühe gemacht ein SM outtake zu übersetzen... Edward ist in Brasilien und versteckt sich - bis s Rosalie ihn anruft!


Rosalies Nachricht.

Das Telefon in meiner Tasche vibrierte wieder. Es war das fünfundzwanzigste Mal in vierundzwanzig Stunden. Ich dachte darüber nach das Telefone zu öffnen und zu sehen wer versuchte mich zu erreichen. Vielleicht war es wichtig. Vielleicht brauchte Carlisle mich.

Ich dachte darüber nach aber ich bewegte mich nicht.

Ich war mir nicht sicher wo genau ich war. Irgendein dunkler Dachboden auf dem es von Spinnen und Ratten wimmelte. Die Spinnen ignorierten mich und die Ratten machten einen großen Bogen um mich. Die Luft war dick und voll mit den schweren Gerüchen von gekochtem Öl, ranzigem Fleisch, menschlichem Schweiß und den nahezu greifbaren Abgasen die in der feuchten Luft hing wie ein schwarzer Film über allem.

Unter mir waren vier Etagen einer wackligen Gettomietskaserne besetzt mit Leben. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe all die Gedanken auszublenden – sie waren nur eine großes, lautes Geschrei dem ich keine Beachtung schenkte. Ich ließ die Geräusche nur an mir abtropfen. Bedeutungslos. Alles war bedeutungslos. Meine ganze Existenz war bedeutungslos.

Die ganze Welt war gegenstandslos.

Ich presste die Stirn gegen meine Knie und fragte mich, wie viel länger ich das noch durchhalten konnte. Vielleicht war es hoffnungslos. Vielleicht war mein Bestreben dem Untergang geweiht. Wie auch immer, sollte ich nicht aufhören mich selbst zu quälen und einfach zurück gehen...?

Die Vorstellung war so mächtig, so heilend – als würden die Worte allein eine starke Betäubung fort waschen von dem Berg aus Qualen unter dem ich begraben lag – das es mich aufkeuchen ließ und mir schwindelig wurde.

Ich könnte jetzt gehen, ich könnte zurück gehen.

Bellas Gesicht, das immer hinter meinen Augenliedern wartete, lächelte mir zu.

Es war ein Lächeln des Willkommens, des Vergebens, aber es hatte nicht den Effekt den mein Unterbewusstsein sich versprochen hatte.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht zurück gehen. Was war meine Qual im Vergleich zu ihrem Glück? Sie sollte glücklich sein, frei von Angst und Gefahr. Frei von dem Verlangen nach einer seelenlosen Zukunft. Sie verdiente etwas besseres als das. Sie verdiente etwas besseres als mich. Wenn sie diese Welt verließ würde sie an einen Ort kommen der mir für immer versperrt bleiben würde, egal wie sehr ich mich selbst hier quälte.

Die Vorstellung dieser abschließenden Trennung war so viel stärker als die Qual ich ohnehin litt. Mein Körper wurde davon erschüttert. Wenn Bella an diesen Ort kam, wo sie hingehörte und ich niemals hingehören würde, würde ich nicht länger hier verweilen. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben zu vergessen. Es musste einen Ausweg geben.

Das war meine Hoffnung aber es gab keine Sicherheiten. _Schlafen, vielleicht träumen. Ah da liegt der Hacken, _sagte ich mir selbst. Selbst wenn ich Asche bin, werde ich immer noch irgendwie die Tortur ihres Verlustes spüren?

Wieder schauderte ich.

Verdammt, ich hatte es versprochen. Ich hatte versprochen das ich ihr Leben nie wieder heimsuchen würde und meine schwarzen Schatten mit hinein bringen würde. Ich würde mein Wort nicht brechen. Könnte ich nicht irgendetwas richtig machen bei ihr? Überhaupt irgendetwas?

Die Idee zurückzukehren in die kleine bewölkte Stadt, die immer meine wahre Heimat auf diesem Planeten sein würde, schlängelte sich wieder durch meine Gedanken.

Nur um nachzuschauen. Nur um zu sehen das es ihr gut geht, dass sie sicher und glücklich ist. Nicht um mich einzumischen. Sie würde niemals erfahren das ich dort war...

Nein. Verdammt noch mal Nein.

Das Telefon vibrierte wieder.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt." Knurrte ich.

Ich könnte die Ablenkung nutzen, dachte ich. Ich klappte das Telefon auf und registrierte die Nummer mit dem ersten Schock seit einem halben Jahr.

Warum würde Rosalie mich anrufen? Sie war vermutlich die einzige Person in meiner Familie die meine Abwesenheit genoss.

Es musste wirklich etwas falsch sein wenn sie mit mir sprechen musste. Plötzlich besorgt um meine Familie drückte ich auf den grünen Hörer.

„Was?" fragte ich gespannt.

„Oh, wow. Edward geht ans Telefon. Ich fühle mich so geehrt."

Sobald ich ihre Stimme gehört hatte wusste ich das mit meiner Familie alles in Ordnung war. Ihr musste langweilig sein. Es war schwer ihre Beweggründe zu verstehen ohne ihre Gedanken als Stütze zu haben. Rosalie hatte sich nie sonderlich mit mir befasst. Ihre Launen basierten meistens auf den verworrensten Arten der Logik.

Ich klappte das Handy zu.

„Lasst mich allein." Flüsterte ich an niemanden bestimmtes gerichtet.

Natürlich vibrierte das Telefon sofort wieder.

Würde sie weiter anrufen bis sie die Nachricht, mit der sie plante mich zu belästigen, losgeworden war? Wahrscheinlich. Es würde Monate dauern bis sie dieses Spiels müde wurde. Ich spielte mit der Idee sie das nächste halbe Jahr diese Nummer wieder holen zu lassen... und dann seufzte ich und nahm den Anruf ein zweites Mal entgegen.

„Schieß los."

Die Worte sprudelten aus Rosalie heraus. „Ich dachte du würdest gern wissen das Alice in Forks ist."

Ich öffnete die Augen und starrte an die fauligen hölzernen Querbalken drei „Inches" vor meinem Gesicht.

„Was?" meine Stimme war leer, emotionslos.

„Du weißt doch wie Alice ist – sie denkt sie weiß alles. Genau wie du." Rosalie gluckste humorlos. Ihre Stimme hatte einen nervösen Unterton, als wäre sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher was sie tat.

Aber meine Wut machte es schwierig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen was Rosalies Problem war.

Alice hatte mir geschworen das sie meinem Beispiel im Bezug auf Bella folgen würde, obwohl sie meine Entscheidung nicht guthieß. Sie hatte versprochen das sie Bella allein lassen würde... so lange ich es tun würde. Natürlich hatte sie gedacht ich würde der Qual nachgeben. Vielleicht hatte sie auch recht.

Aber ich hatte nicht aufgegeben. Noch nicht. Also was machte sie in Forks? Ich wollte ihr den dünnen Hals umdrehen. Nicht das Jasper mich so nah an sie heran gelassen hätte wenn er erst einmal den Hauch meiner Wut aufgenommen hätte...

„Bist du noch da Edward?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich kniff mir mit den Fingern in die Nase und fragte mich wie es möglich was das ein Vampir eine Migräne hatte.

Andererseits, wenn Alice ohnehin schon zurück gegangen war...

Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein.

Ich habe es versprochen. Bella verdient ein Leben. Ich habe es versprochen. Bella verdient ein Leben.

Ich wiederholte die Wörter wie ein Roboter und versuchte die verlockende Vorstellung von Bellas dunklem Fenster zu verwischen. Die Tür zu meinem einzigen Asyl.

Kein Zweifel ich würde kriechen wenn ich zurückkehrte. Ich dachte nicht daran. Ich würde mit Freuden das nächste Jahrzehnt auf den Knien verbringen wenn ich nur bei ihr war.

Nein. Nein. Nein.

„Edward? Fragst du dich nicht warum Alice dort ist?"

„Nicht sonderlich."

Rosalies Stimme wurde jetzt ein klein wenig selbstgefällig, zweifellos erfreut das sie eine Antwort von mir bekommen hatte.

„Natürlich bricht sie die Regeln nicht wirklich. Ich meine du hast uns nur befohlen uns von Bella fernzuhalten, richtig? Der Rest von Forks spielt keine Rolle."

Ich blinzelte langsam. Bella war weggegangen? Meine Gedanken kreisten um diese unerwartete Vermutung. Sie hatte ihren Abschluss noch nicht, sie musste zu ihrer Mutter zurück gegangen sein. Das war gut. Sie sollte in der Sonne leben. Es war gut das sie in der Lage war die Schatten hinter sich zu lassen.

Ich versuchte zu schlucken und konnte nicht.

Rosalie trällerte ein nervöses Lachen. „Also musst du nicht wütend auf Alice sein."

„Warum rufst du mich dann an Rosalie wenn nicht um Alice ärger zu machen? Warum belästigst du mich?" Ich schnaubte wütend.

„Warte!" sagte sie, als sie realisierte dass ich im Begriff war aufzulegen. „Das ist nicht der Grund warum ich anrufe."

„Was dann? Sag's mir schnell. Und dann _lass mich allein!_"

„Gut..." sie zögerte.

„Spuck es aus Rosalie. Du hast zehn Sekunden."

„Ich denke du solltest nach Hause kommen." Sagte Rosalie rasch. „Ich bin es müde Esme bekümmert und Carlisle niemals lachen zu sehen. Du solltest dich schämen für das was du ihnen angetan hast. Emmett vermisst dich die ganze Zeit und das geht mir schrecklich auf die Nerven. Du hast eine Familie. Werd erwachsen und denk mal an etwas außer dir selbst."

„Interessante Auskunft, Rosalie. Lass mich dir eine kleine Geschichte über einen Topf und einen Kessel erzählen..."

„Ich denke an sie im Gegensatz zu dir. Hast du mal daran gedacht das du Esme so sehr verletzt hast wie niemand sonst? Sie liebt dich mehr als den Rest von uns und du weißt das. Komm nach Hause."

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Ich denke diese ganze Forks Sache ist vorbei und du kommst darüber hinweg."

„Forks war nie das Problem Rosalie," sagte ich in dem Versuch geduldig zu sein. Was sie über Esme und Carlisle gesagt hatte hatte meinen Wiederstand ausgeschaltet. „Nur weil Bella" – es war hart ihren Namen laut auszusprechen – „nach Florida gezogen ist heißt das nicht das ich in der Lage bin... Sieh mal Rosalie. Vertrau mir wenn ich sage das ich niemanden glücklicher machen würde wenn ich zurück kommen würde."

„Ähm..."

Sie zögerte wieder nervös.

„Was ist es was du mir sagen wolltest Rosalie? Geht es Esme gut? Ist Carlisle ..."

„Es geht ihnen gut. Es ist nur... Edward, ich habe nicht gesagt das Bella _umgezogen_ ist."

Ich sagte nichts. Ich überflog unsere Konservation in Gedanken. Doch, Rosalie hatte gesagt das Bella umgezogen war. Sie sagte: ..._du hast uns nur befohlen uns von Bella fernzuhalten, richtig? Der Rest von Forks spielt keine Rolle._ Und dann: _Ich denke diese ganze Forks Sache ist vorbei... _Also war Bella nicht in Forks. Was meinte sie mit, Bella war nicht weggezogen?

Dann sprudelten die Worte wieder schnell aus Rosalie heraus und diesmal klang sie ärgerlich.

„Sie wollten es dir nicht erzählen, aber ich denke das ist dämlich. Je schneller du darüber hinweg kommst desto schneller können wir zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Warum musst du Trübsal blassend in den dunkelsten Ecken der Welt rumhängen wenn es keinen Grund dafür gibt? Du kannst jetzt nach Hause kommen. Wie können wieder eine Familie sein. Es ist vorbei."

Mein Verstand schien nicht mehr zu funktionieren. Ich konnte keinen Sinn in ihren Worten finden. Es war als würde sie mir etwas sehr offensichtliches erzählen aber ich hatte keine Idee was es war. Mein Gehirn spielte mit der Information und machte die absurdesten Muster daraus. Unsinnig.

„Edward?"

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst Rosalie."

Eine lange Pause, die Spanne einiger menschlicher Herzschläge.

„Sie ist tot Edward."

Eine längere Pause.

„Es... tut mir leid. Ich dachte du hast ein Recht es zu erfahren. Bella... ist von einer Klippe gesprungen – vor zwei Tagen. Alice hat es gesehen aber es war zu spät um irgendetwas zu tun. Ich denke sie hätte sie gerettet wenn die Zeit gewesen wäre, obwohl sie damit ihr Wort gebrochen hätte. Sie ist zurück gegangen um für Charlie zu tun was sie konnte. Du weißt das sie sich immer um ihn gekümmert hat..."

Das Telefon schwieg. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ich begriff das ich die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte.

Ich saß für eine lange Zeitspanne wie eingefroren in der staubigen Dunkelheit. Es war als hätte die Zeit geendet. Als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben.

Langsam wie ein alter Mann öffnete ich das Handy wieder und wählte die Nummer von der ich mir geschworen hatte das ich sie nie mehr wählen würde.

Wenn sie sich meldete würde ich auflegen. Wenn es Charlie war würde ich die Informationen bekommen die ich brauchte um die Lüge aufzudecken. Ich würde Rosalies kleinen Scherz wiederlegen und dann in mein Nichts zurückkehren.

„Bei Swan" antwortete eine Stimme die ich nie zuvor gehört hatte. Die heißere und tiefe Stimme eines noch jungen Mannes.

Ich zögerte nicht um die Hintergründe dafür zu überdenken.

„Hier ist Dr. Carlisle Cullen," sagte ich und imitierte perfekt die Stimme meines Vaters, „Dürfte ich bitte mit Charlie sprechen?"

„Der ist nicht da." Die Stimme veränderte sich und ich war milde überrascht über die Wut darin. Die Worte waren beinahe ein Knurren. Aber das war egal.

„Gut wo ist er dann?" fragte ich ungeduldig nach.

Es entstand eine kurze Pause als wolle er mir eben diese Information nicht geben.

„Er ist auf der Beerdigung."

Ich würgte das Telefon erneut ab.


End file.
